Of shogi and pink flowers
by Meyenne
Summary: Sakura et Shikamaru ne sont pas réellement amis. Pourtant, dans le monde des shinobis, la vie peut être pleine de surprises. Bonne ou mauvaise...
1. Prélude : Nostalgie

Bonjour Bonjour ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur ce compte. J'ai un autre compte mais que n'a absolument rien à voir avec Naruto, j'ai donc décidé d'en créer un nouveau spécialement dédié à Naruto.

Bref, je ne sais pas si le couple Shikamaru/Sakura sera très populaire mais moi, personnellement, je l'adore ! Aussi n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarques. Juste une petite précision, j'ai lu tous les mangas parus mais je trouve que toute la partie guerre rend toute histoire romantique très compliquée. Je vais donc modifier un peu les choses. Ne vous ettonez donc pas si certaines choses ne collent pas avec la vraie histoire. De plus, cette fiction démarre au début de shippuden mais j'ai décidé que les Sakura et les autres auraient dix huit ans (on a qu'a dire que Sasuke est parti à 15 ans ) parce que je ne voulais pas une histoire d'amour entre deux ados.

J'arrête de parler. J'espère vraiment que ce prélude vous plaira (les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, promis !).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prélude : Nostalgie.**

Le soleil brillait sur Konoha en ce jour de printemps. Appuyée sur le rebord d'un pont, une jeune kunoichi du village regardait le ruisseau sous ses pieds défiler d'un air triste. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour Sakura Haruno. Un jour triste. Le jour du départ de Sasuke. Elle soupira. Ce souvenir avait beau dater de plusieurs années, il restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Probablement pour toujours, pensa-t-elle mélancolique. Ce jour avait aussi marqué le début d'une nouvelle vie pour elle. Pour Naruto aussi d'ailleurs.

Une légère brise ébouriffa les cheveux roses de la jeune fille. Elle les avait gardés courts pour des raisons pratiques mais cela ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler l'époque où elle refusait de se les couper pour lui plaire à lui. Où pouvait-il être en ce moment ? Sasuke... Naruto aussi avait disparu de sa vie. Il était parti s'entraîner avec Jiraya et n'était jamais revenu depuis. Elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire ces deux-là en ce moment. En tout cas, elle était certaine que, eux, il ne déprimait pas sur un pont. Pourquoi était-elle toujours la plus faible des trois ? Elle avait travaillé dur pourtant mais rien n'y faisait. Malgré sa fulgurante progression en tant que ninja,, elle restait inlassablement accrochée à ses souvenirs passés.

''Sakura ?'' demanda une voix grave que la jeune fille ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Après tout, elle ne le voyait que rarement. Ce fut donc surprise qu'elle se retourna et reconnut Shikamaru Nara.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il hésitait. A l'évidence, Sakura n'allait pas bien mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la marche à suivre. S'il lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, elle allait sûrement faire comme Ino et partir dans un long monologue dramatique. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Décidément, les femmes étaient galères... Le jeune homme poussa un soupir résigné.

''Ca va ? demanda-t-il en priant pour qu'elle réponde oui.

-Non, pas vraiment. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où Sasuke est parti, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.''

Shikamaru n'était pas le genre à se mêler des histoires des autres. Trop de fatigue pour pas grand-chose. Mais le sujet Sasuke avait le don de lui faire monter la moutarde au nez. Sûrement parce qu'Ino ne cessait de le bassiner à propos de celui-ci. Qu'avaient-elles donc toutes avec ce pauvre type ? Shikamaru avait grandi avec un père qui lui avait toujours dit qu'un homme qui n'assumait ses responsabilités n'était pas un homme. Sasuke, lui, avait fui Konoha pour devenir le toutou d'Orochimaru... Et surtout, surtout, cette histoire avait bien failli coûter la vie à Choji... Non, Shikamaru n'aimait pas Sasuke et lorsqu'il vit les larmes de Sakura apparaître au coin de ses yeux, il craqua.

''Vous êtes vraiment des plaies, les gonzesses, râla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Sasuke est parti il y a des années. Il ne reviendra pas. Et même s'il revient, il ne sera plus jamais le même. Pff, toutes les mêmes. Amoureuses d'un souvenir ! Sans déconner... Ca me fatigue''

Il vit le regard de Sakura passer de larmoyant à furieux. Elle serra les poings.

''Je te demande pardon ? Dit-elle d'un air menaçant.

Shikamaru fut tenté de laisser tomber le sujet. Sakura allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure s'il continuait. Cependant, il pensa à son père qui lui reprochait tout le temps de mal s'exprimer et de blesser trop facilement les gens. Il tenta donc de justifier son éclat.

''Sakura, écoute, Sasuke est parti depuis des années et je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi, alors que tu es une fille forte, intelligente - autonome même ! - pourquoi tu restes aussi dépendante d'un garçon qui t'as fait tant de mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si bien pour toi qui fait que tu tiennes tant à lui ? ''

Sakura le regarda bouche bée. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Une petite voix interne lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas tort, dans le fond. Effectivement, qu'avait fait Sasuke qui le rendait si indispensable ? Les conseils de Tsunade et d'Ino revinrent en mémoire à Sakura... Toutefois, elle trouvait que Shikamaru était probablement la dernière personne dont elle voulait entendre l'avis sur le sujet. A court de mot, elle répondit de sa manière préférée.

En une fraction de seconde, le poing de la jeune fille entra en collision avec le nez du ninja en face d'elle. Shikamaru partit s'écraser sur la rive, en bas du pont dans un grognement de douleur. Lorsque ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Sakura était déjà partie de l'autre côté du pont d'un pas furieux. Il resta assis dans l'herbe.

''Tu avoueras que celle-là, tu ne l'as pas volée.''

Shikamaru grogna en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez maltraité. Son père vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

''Ce que les femmes peuvent être galère, râla le jeune homme.

-Shikamaru, tu viens de maltraiter les sentiments d'une jeune fille qui ne t'avais rien demandé, le réprimanda son père. Ne t'étonne pas de finir comme ça.

-C'est pour son bien que je dis ça ! Protesta le jeune Nara, ce qui fit rire Shikaku.

-Mon fils, tu es un véritable génie en stratégie et un formidable ninja et j'en oublie parfois que tu n'as que dix-huit ans mais, lorsqu'il s'agit de femmes... Eh bien, dans ces moments-là, tu as à peine la maturité d'un adolescent.

-Pff...''

Shikamaru se rallongea et commença une de ses activités favorites : regarder les nuages. Son père et lui restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un oiseau se pose près du jeune homme. Le Hokage voulait le voir. Une mission. Galère...


	2. Chapter 1 : Mission

Bonjouuur ! ^^ Voici donc le premier véritable chapitre de cette fiction, qui est donc plus long, forcément. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre... Mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Merci à mariaa et lustucruxD pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. C'est ce qui m'a encouragée à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. (je ne savais pas si ce genre de couple allait plaire ou non...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mission**

Sur le chemin du bureau de l'Hokage, Shikamaru repensa à Sakura. Il ne la comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas Ino non plus. Ni Hinata. En bref, il ne comprenait aucune fille en général. Pour lui, une histoire d'amour devait être quelque chose de simple et naturel. Les deux côtés devaient s'attirer. C'était pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse rester amoureux d'une personne pendant des années sans que celle-ci ne rende les sentiments. Bien trop compliqué à son gout ! Ino, par exemple, ne cessait de répéter à Choji qu'il n'aurait jamais personne alors qu'Ino elle-même serait bien plus heureuse si elle aimait Choji plutôt que Sasuke. Enfin, comme disait son père, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Shikamaru entra dans le bureau de Tsunade les mains dans les poches avec un air résigné. Décidément, pensa Tsunade, pourquoi fallait-il que le plus intelligent des ninjas de la nouvelle génération soit aussi le plus grand fainéant autoproclamé de Konoha. Elle soupira.

''Shikamaru, j'ai une mission pour toi. Itachi Uchiha a été aperçu dans un village du pays de l'eau. Selon nos informateurs, il serait à la recherche d'un biju.''

Tsunade vit dans le regard du jeune homme qu'il avait compris tout ce que cela impliquait. L'Akatsuki, après de longues années dans l'ombre, entrait en action. Des heures sombres arrivaient pour Konoha et le plus d'informations ils auraient, le mieux se serait. En bref, dans l'esprit du génie tout cela se résumait à un mot : galère. Cependant, Tsunade continua son explication.

''Je veux que toi et ton équipe repéreriez Itachi et le suiviez jusqu'au repère de l'Akatsuki. Surtout pas de confrontation. Ceci est une mission d'observation uniquement. Itachi est trop dangereux pour vous et je ne peux pas envoyer de ninja de son niveau avec vous. ''

Au moins, elle savait qu'avec Shikamaru, la mission serait menée à bien et qu'il ne risquait pas un excès de zèle...

''Tu partiras avec Ino et Choji et, puisque qu'Asuma a disparu, Sakura viendra avec vous. ''

La cinquième Hokage avait vu la peine dans le regard du jeune ninja lorsqu'elle avait parlé de son maître. Asuma était parti pour une mission semblable à celle de son élève et il n'était jamais revenu. Elle espérait que Shikamaru ne subirait pas le même sort. Cependant, la peine laissa vite la place à la surprise et à une certaine... Etait-ce de la gêne ?

''Sakura ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Oui, en cas de problème ses capacités de médecins pourrait vous être utiles.''

''Et si l'on cherche Itachi, on risque de tomber sur Sasuke, n'est-ce-pas ? ''

Décidément, rien n'échappait au jeune génie...

''Effectivement. J'espère que Sasuke préférera éviter une confrontation avec Sakura. Ainsi, vous serez moins en danger. On ne sait pas quel est le niveau actuel de Sasuke.''

''Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne décision ? Je sais d'expérience que Sakura est... instable quand il s'agit de Sasuke'', dit-il en se frottant la mâchoire.

Il semblait qu'une fois de plus, Shikamaru avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Cependant, contrarier Sakura avec sa force actuelle... Tsunade sourit. Elle avait pitié de tous les jeunes ninjas qui auraient le malheur de la contrarier.

''Je reconnais que Sakura a quelques... problèmes à régler... vis à vis de sa relation avec Sasuke mais c'est une kunoichi de Konoha. Tous les ninjas doivent faire face à leurs démons. Elle a besoin de mûrir et peut être que voir Sasuke sera bénéfique. ''

C'était juste génial, pensa Shikamaru. Non seulement il venait de se prendre la tête avec la tornade rose mais en plus il devait partir en mission avec elle ! Et ils risquaient de croiser Sasuke. Il risquait donc de se retrouver encore mêler aux histoires de la team 7. Quelle galère ! Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

''Quand doit on partir ?''

''Ce soir. Préviens ton équipe.''

Shikamaru soupira et, après avoir salué Tsunade, il s'en alla en direction de la maison des Akimichi. Il préférait commencer par celui qu'il avait le plus envie de voir.

* * *

De son côté, Sakura était en train de ranger son appartement, elle profitait de ses rares jours de congé pour faire le ménage, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle soupira. Faire le ménage avait aussi le mérite de l'empêcher de trop penser à tous les problèmes qui tournaient dans sa tête. En clair, le problème Sasuke. En ouvrant, elle trouva Ino appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa porte.

''Hey Grand Front ! Je passais et je me suis dit que j'allais vérifier si tu étais toujours aussi garçonne ou si un homme t'avais enfin fait pénétrer un peu de féminité.''

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et choisi d'ignorer le sous-entendu grivois de son amie. Oui, elle était vierge et non, Ino ne l'était pas... mais alors pas du tout ! Et cette dernière était persuadée que Sakura deviendrait tout de suite plus féminine quand elle aurait enfin connu un homme. Toutefois, Sakura n'était pas naïve, elle savait bien que, sous la provocation, Ino avait conscience qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Ce n'était pas un hasard qu'elle soit passée justement ce jour-là.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine.

''Je te sers quoi ?'' Demanda Sakura.

''Une bière !'' S'exclama joyeusement Ino. ''Prends en une toi aussi !''

Sakura se félicita d'avoir pensé à en acheter. Elle s'était doutée de la visite ''surprise'' de son amie. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne tarda pas à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

''Alors, comment ca va Saku ? Toujours à penser à...''

''Oui'', avoua tristement la jeune fille le regard fixé sur sa bière.

''Moi aussi, tu sais. J'y pense souvent. Ca me rend triste. Mais...'' Elle hésita. ''Au fond, je crois que ce qui me rend triste, c'est qu'avec Sasuke, j'ai l'impression que ce sont tous nos souvenirs d'enfance qui sont partis. Il faut avouer que notre monde tournait autour de lui'', plaisanta Ino sur un ton légèrement gênée.

Sakura acquiesça en silence. Les larmes remontaient en même temps que ses souvenirs.

* * *

''Ino, j'ai un amoureux ! Tu veux savoir qui c'est ? ''

''Ne me dis pas que c'est Sasuke ? ''

''Si... ''

''Alors on est rivales maintenant.''

* * *

''Je ne perdrais pas face à toi !''

''Egalité !''

* * *

''Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! ''

''Tout va s'arranger Sakura.''

* * *

''Je veux devenir plus forte, prenez moi comme élève Tsunade-sama, s'il vous plait !''

* * *

''Je tiendrais ma promesse Sakura-chan. Je ramènerai Sasuke.''

* * *

''Sakura, t'es lourde.''

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Sakura ne put contenir ses larmes. C'était vrai. Sa vie avait tourné autour de Sasuke. Depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais pour Sakura, il y avait plus qu'un simple souvenir. C'était différent d'Ino. Elle avait aimé Sasuke. Comme on peut aimer lorsque l'on est enfant mais quand même. Elle avait perdu une partie de son innocence d'enfant et de sa joie de vivre avec le départ de son coéquipier. Et par-dessus tout, il lui manquait. Son cœur la faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Il n'y avait que Naruto qui comprenait ce manque. Mais Naruto était parti. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle pleura encore plus. Ino vint à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

''Sakura. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que je ne comprends pas. Que toi et moi ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais. Mais, même en admettant que Sasuke ait vraiment été ton premier amour, il est parti. Tu ne vas pas passer toute ta vie à le pleurer. Tu vas finir vieille et aigrie avec tes cinquante chats... Quelle horreur ! Sakura, promets-moi que tu ne deviendras jamais comme ça !'' Ordonna Ino avec une expression d'horreur exagérée.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ino marquait un point. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

''J'essaierai Ino'', promit Sakura. ''Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais j'essaierai. De m'ouvrir un peu aux autres, je veux dire.''

Devant la lueur dans les yeux de son amie, Sakura ajouta :

''Ino, pas de speed dating ou de bêtises comme ça hein ! J'ai dit que j'essaierai mais je veux aller à mon rythme. Et avec un peu de chance, je ne finirai pas le cœur brisé... ''

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Encore ! Pensa Sakura en allant ouvrir. Cette fois, elle ignorait complètement qui cela pouvait être. Dans son dos, Ino s'exclamait que c'était le destin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit Shikamaru. Une minute passa sans qu'elle ne dit rien ni ne bougea.

''Tu verrais ta tête. J'aurai du prendre un appareil photo'', tenta de plaisanter le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Shikamaru était peut être un génie mais il était absolument impuissant en face des femmes. De plus, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il se sentait un peu coupable pour son attitude sur le pont. Et son malaise ne s'arrangea pas quand il se rendit compte que Sakura était probablement en train de pleurer avant qu'il ne frappe. Le silence durait toujours.

''Euh, Sakura, tu me laisses entrer ?'' Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra engageante.

''Shika ! Entre !'' Cria Ino de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

''Euh oui'', se reprit Sakura, ''Entre. Je t'en prie'', dit-elle en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait pensé s'excuser auprès de Sakura avant de parler de la mission. Il avait espéré ainsi adoucir l'ambiance avant de partir. Mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse ses excuses devant Ino, surtout que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant. Elle ne le laisserait jamais oublier cette histoire si elle l'apprenait. Tant pis, les excuses attendraient. Il entra et s'assit à côté d'Ino. Sakura lui servit un verre et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

''Hum, je ne veux pas paraître impolie mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Demanda-elle. ''Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais mon adresse.''

''C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Shika ? Une envie de discussion entre filles ?'' Se moqua Ino.

''J'ai reçu un ordre de mission. Choji, vous deux et moi formons l'équipe. On part ce soir. On se rejoint à 19 heures à la porte Est.''

Il expliqua une fois encore la mission qui les attendait. Ino ne cessait de lancer regards inquiets à Sakura. Cette dernière était passée en quelques minutes de la curiosité à la colère, à l'inquiétude, à la gêne. Pourquoi à la seconde où elle décidait de tenter d'oublier Sasuke, une mission le remettait au centre de sa vie ? Elle ne voulait pas voir Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas voir Itachi non plus. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas faire équipe avec Shikamaru. Sakura ne lui en voulait pas vraiment pour son attitude sur le pont mais ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait vraiment fait réfléchir. C'était lui, plus qu'Ino, qui avait déclenché son envie de changer, d'oublier Sasuke. Il l'avait fait se sentir pitoyable lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'un presque inconnu comme lui était autant au courant de ses dépressions spécial Sasuke, comme disait Ino. Elle avait eu honte d'elle-même et cela lui avait rappelé ses motivations quand elle était devenue l'élève de Tsunade. Elle voulait être forte. Elle l'était devenue. Ce n'était pas pour devenir la pauvre fille de Konoha.

En bref, elle ne voulait pas être près de Shikamaru. Son regard la gênait. On aurait dit qu'il vous scrutait comme un puzzle à déchiffrer. Et vous pouviez être sûr qu'il réussissait toujours. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle soupira en fixant son verre quand elle sentit le regard du jeune Nara sur elle. Elle soutint son regard. Elle avait pris une décision. Finie, la Sakura faible. Elle allait peut être croiser Sasuke et alors ? Elle réussirait sa mission. Même si pour cela, elle devait lui botter les fesses une bonne fois pour toutes.

Shikamaru sourit. Peut-être que cette mission n'allait pas être si galère que cela en fait...


	3. Chapter 2 : le départ

Bonjour :) Voici donc le chapitre 3 de cette fiction. Toujours pas beaucoup d'action mais ca vient.

**Chewiichupa :** Moi aussi je n'aime pas que l'on pense que Sakura est faible mais il est vrai que pour un personnage censé être principale dans le manga, elle est un peu mise en retrait. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le départ**

Le soleil descendait à l'horizon. Devant la porte Est, quatre ninjas venaient de se rejoindre. Choji mangeait un paquet de chips sous le regard critique d'Ino. Sakura, elle, se contentait d'attendre le départ. Shikamaru regarda son équipe et un frisson lui courut le long de l'échine. Pourvu que cette mission ne finisse pas comme celle de récupération de Sasuke. Itachi... Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout ce qui touchait aux Uchiha était galère.

''Bien ! Nous voilà tous prêt. Avant de partir, je voulais préciser quelques points. Cette mission est une mission d'observation. La discrétion est donc essentielle. De plus, même si ce n'est que de l'observation, nos cibles sont très dangereuses. Le moindre faux pas nous coûtera la vie. Je veux de la discipline et du self-control. Enfin, un dernier ordre, je vous interdis de mourir ! Trop de paperasse. Galère. ''

Ino et Choji sourirent et acquiescèrent. Même Sakura ne put retenir un petit sourire. Certes, Shikamaru était un fainéant qui préférait jouer au shogi que de se battre. Macho sur les bords et absolument dénué de tact, il restait tout de même quelqu'un de bien et un chef de team sur lequel on pouvait compter. Il n'était pas beau, du moins pas autant que Sasuke, mais à le regarder comme cela, il ne manquait pas de charme lorsqu'il était sérieux. Sakura rougit et se dépêcha de penser à autre chose. La mission.

Les quatre ninjas partirent en trombe. Il devait parcourir le plus de distance possible avant la nuit. Et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être complètement imprudents, ils pouvaient tout de même se relâcher un peu tant qu'ils étaient encore dans le pays du feu.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Shikamaru ordonna que l'on monte le camp. Une fois les pièges installés, tous s'assirent autour de feu qu'avait allumé Choji. Le silence s'installa.

Quelque chose était louche. Ino n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Sakura et Shikamaru étaient bizarres. Certes, ils n'étaient pas amis mais ils se connaissaient tout de même depuis l'enfance. Et jamais avant ils n'avaient agis comme cela. Ino se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé. Mais quoi ? Elle ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Choji.

''Tu viens m'aider s'il te plait ? On va faire à manger.'' Ordonna-t-elle en tirant son coéquipier par le bras.

''Quoi ? Mais on peut préparer le repas ici, non ?'' Protesta le jeune Akimichi. Sakura et Shikamaru s'empressèrent de proposer leur aide mais Ino les ignora, ce qui n'étonna personne.

''Non, on ne peut pas.''

Et sans attendre de réponse, Ino traîna son ami jusqu'à un buisson reculé. Juste assez loin pour que Shikamaru et Sakura ne les voit pas et juste assez près pour pouvoir entendre. Alors qu'ils commencaient d'éplucher des légumes, Choji, qui avait compris comme tout le monde qu'Ino préparait quelque chose, finit par murmurer :

''Ino, tu m'expliques ?''

''Chut !'' le réprimanda la jeune fille. ''Regarde et tais-toi. ''

Sakura soupira. Typique d'Ino. Elle ne savait rien mais elle avait un instinct spectaculaire... Et un talent inné pour mettre Sakura dans les situations qu'elle craignait le plus. Cette dernière resta donc assise à sa place en silence. Shikmaru et elle se dévisagèrent. Lequel des deux allait commencer ?

''Hum, commença Shikamaru, hésitant. Sakura, je suis désolé pour cet après-midi. Ce n'était pas à moi de te dire ça. C'est juste que... ce que vous pouvez être compliquées les femmes ! Je ne vous comprendrais jamais ! Parfois, vous faites vraiment n'importe quoi, comme des gamines. Et d'autres fois, vous faites plus peur qu'une dragon...''conclut-il en râlant.

''Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de voir les femmes comme un ensemble et que tu apprenais à les connaître une par une en tant qu'individu, tu les comprendrais mieux'', le réprimanda gentiment Sakura.

Tout d'abord, Shikamaru crut, qu'une fois de plus, il avait fait une boulette et qu'il allait encore se faire frapper mais, devant le sourire de Sakura, il comprit qu'elle l'avait pardonné. Il sourit à son tour mais n'insista pas sur le sujet. En groupe ou en tant qu'individu, les femmes étaient fatigantes. Point final.

''Quel est ton plan ?'' Demanda Sakura. ''Pour la mission'', précisa-t-elle devant le regard confus de son leader. Ce dernier reprit son air sérieux. La jeune fille aimait décidément bien quand il avait ce regard-là. Il avait plus l'air d'un... homme, pensa-t-elle en rougissant. Ino, toujours caché derrière son buisson, avec Choji, désormais aussi fasciné qu'elle, décida que même si les deux ninjas était reparti à parler travail, mieux valait les laisser seuls. Elle avait un plan. Si Shikamaru et son sale caractère ne gâchait pas tout...

''Itachi a été vu dans un village. Il a interrogé des gens sur un biju il y a quelques jours. Selon Tsunade, il est probable qu'il soit toujours dans les environs. Nous nous séparerons donc en deux groupes. Toi et moi, nous irons interroger les gens du village en se faisant passer pour un couple de touriste. Choji et Ino fouilleront les alentours à la recherche d'indice et du biju aussi. Même si je n'espérerais pas trop de ce côté là... En fait, cette mission a très peu de chance de réussir, si l'on y réfléchit bien. L'Akatsuki a plusieurs jours d'avance sur nous. Il y a peu de chance qu'Itachi soit toujours là.''

''Un couple ?'' Demanda Sakura qui avait bloqué sur le mot. ''Pourquoi un couple ? On ne peut pas être un frère et une sœur ?''

''On ne se ressemble pas. En plus, pour ce genre de missions, la couverture du couple est toujours la plus discrète. C'est la situation la plus commune. ''

Il avait raison, fut forcée d'admettre Sakura. Voyant que, malgré son statut de capitaine, Shikamaru attendait son accord avant d'aller plus avant, elle acquiesça donc. Cependant, l'idée de jouer les couples avec Shikamaru l'angoissait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Ino avait raison. Elle était à la ramasse en matière de relations. A dix-huit ans, tenir la main d'un ami pour jouer un rôle ne devrait pas la troubler du tout. Et pourtant...

Ino et Choji réapparurent peu de temps après. Shikamaru leur expliqua leur rôle et leur donna une radio chacun. Le lendemain, ils voyagèrent à une allure infernale et finirent par arriver à leur destination, le village d'Hitomane, à la tombée de la nuit. Il pleuvait des cordes et Ino se lamentait déjà de devoir dans la forêt.

* * *

Comme prévu, Ino et Choji montèrent le camp, en râlant, dans la forêt alentour alors que Sakura et Shikamaru, déguisés en civils, entrèrent dans la ville à la recherche d'un hôtel. Sakura commençait elle aussi à avoir du mal avec la pluie alors que Shikamaru, pourtant si habitué à râler à Konoha, restait d'humeur égale. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel qui semblait le plus proche de la sortie du village. Une vieille dame les accueilli chaleureusement.

''Bienvenue à Hitomane. Quel bon vent vous amène, jeunes gens ?''

''Nous voyageons à travers le pays avec ma petite amie'', déclara Shikamaru sans ciller.

''Quel beau couple vous faites ! Vous ferez de beaux enfants. Enfin, je suppose que vous désirez une chambre ?

''Oui, s'il vous plait.''

Soudain, Sakura prit conscience du problème. Une chambre. Impossible de demander des lits jumeaux. Ils étaient censés être un couple. Alors que l'hôtesse les accompagnait jusqu'à la chambre, Shikamaru passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et lui murmura :

''C'est une vieille commère. Si tout va bien, demain, tout le monde saura qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous sommes là. Tant mieux. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je dormirais par terre'', la rassura-t-il, lisant dans ses pensées.

Une fois dans la chambre, la porte fermée. Les deux ninjas se regardèrent gênées. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se côtoyer à Konoha. En vérité, ils n'avaient jamais passé ne serait-ce qu'une heure en tête à tête. Shikamaru, pour sa part, était simplement gêné car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour Sakura, c'était une autre histoire. Elle se rendit compte que la présence de n'importe quel garçon l'aurait gênée. Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer si cela avait été un homme comme Kakashi ou pire, un homme inconnu comme Genma ! Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire, ne put s'empêcher de penser Sakura.

''Je vais me doucher'', annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle fit couler l'eau de la douche, se déshabilla et se laissa aller à la chaleur de l'eau en entrant dans la douche. Elle repensa au bras de Shikamaru autour de ses épaules et à sa voix près de son oreille. Elle rougit. Puis se frappa mentalement. Elle avait passé l'âge de réagir comme une adolescente, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et c'était Shikamaru qui plus est ! Pas le prince charmant. Pas un inconnu non plus. Un ami ! Elle se força donc à penser à la mission et à la marche à suivre le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Shikamaru prit sa place. Elle remarqua qu'il avait installé son sac de couchage par terre dans l'endroit le plus éloigné possible du lit. Elle se sentit coupable.

Dès que le jeune homme sortit de la douche, il soupira et se maudit. Il avait laissé ses vêtements dans la chambre. Il avait tellement l'habitude de faire ce genre de mission avec Choji ou avec Ino… Levant les yeux au ciel, il fixa une serviette autour de ses hanches et retourna dans la chambre. Sakura était assise sur le lit. Elle rougit d'abord en le voyant sans vêtement mais il nota tout de même qu'elle prit le temps de regarder correctement. Il ne fit pas de remarque pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Sakura avait dut voir un nombre incalculable d'homme nu en tant que médecin. Dans le cadre privé, Shikamaru aurait mis sa main au feu qu'elle n'en avait pas vu un seul. Il attrapa un boxer et l'enfila sous sa serviette. Il alla ensuite poser la serviette dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, Sakura avait repris son sérieux.

''Shikamaru, je ne peux pas te laisser dormir par terre'', asséna-t-elle d'un ton résolu. ''C'est idiot.''

''Et moi je ne peux pas dormir dans un lit alors qu'une femme dort par terre. Ça, c'est idiot.''

''En tant que médecin, je sais les dégâts que cela fera à ton dos de dormir par terre'', insista la jeune fille.

''En tant qu'homme, je sais les dégâts que cela fera à ma fierté de dormir dans le lit. ''

Sakura soupira, exaspérée par le machisme de Shikamaru. Ou la galanterie... Elle supposa qu'il y avait un peu des deux et que l'un supposait l'autre. Mais tout de même ! Quelle tête de mule !

''Très bien, alors je dors par terre aussi !

''Non, ça, c'est carrément crétin.

''Alors'', hésita Sakura, ''Alors on dort tous les deux dans le lit !''

''Je te demande pardon ? Sakura, je suis à peu près sûr que tu n'as jamais dormi avec un homme alors si c'est pour que tu ne dormes pas de la nuit tellement tu es gênée et que demain, tu sois bonne à rien, non merci.''

''Ah mais je dormirais très bien ! S'écria Sakura, vexée. ''Gênée ! N'importe quoi. Je te signale que je suis médecin. Alors des hommes nus j'en ai vu plus d'un. De très près ! Et je n'en suis pas gênée !''

''Mouais... Pas pareil'', s'entêta Shikamaru.

''Ou alors c'est toi qui est gêné ?'' Demanda-elle d'un air provoquant.

Exaspéré, le jeune homme soupira et se résigna. Il avait voulu être un gentleman mais si elle insistait. Lui aussi avait besoin de dormir. Il alla donc se coucher d'un côté du lit et Sakura s'installa de l'autre. En quelques secondes, il s'endormit.

Bon d'accord, capitula mentalement Sakura, elle était gênée. Et oui ce n'était pas pareil de voir un patient et de dormir avec un ami. D'ailleurs pourquoi tous les hommes dormait en sous vêtements... Ou avec moins ? Sakura se força à se calmer. Elle était une adulte. Un médecin et une kunoichi qui plus est. Elle ne pouvait pas se troubler comme cela pour rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit.

* * *

''Je m'inquiète'', lâcha Ino en jetant une brindille dans leur feu de camp

''Pourquoi ?'' Lui demanda Choji assis à côté d'elle.

''Tu as entendu comme moi l'autre soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit à Sakura ce fameux après-midi mais à l'évidence, il s'est énervé. Sakura est fragile. S'il agit comme un idiot avec elle... Ou pire, s'il la traite comme une moins que rien. Je suis sure qu'il lui a reproché son amour pour Sasuke. Rah, s'il la prend de haut, Sakura va encore plus perdre confiance en elle !''

Sans oublier que cela compliquerait franchement le plan d'Ino... Mais cela elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Choji.

''Ne t'inquiète pas'', lui assura ce dernier.

''Comment ça ?''

''Shikamaru ne se fâche pas pour ce qui ne l'intéresse pas'', expliqua Choji.

Ce qui, aux yeux d'Ino n'expliquait rien du tout ! C'était toujours comme ça avec ces deux garçons. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient deux parties d'un même être tellement ils se connaissaient bien. Toujours était-il qu'elle, elle ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Voilà fin de ce chapitre. Je voulais demander, j'ai eu une idée un peu dingue et je voulais avoir l'avis des lecteurs. En fait, je pensais caser Sasuke avec Hinata et je me suis demandée si c'était trop cinglé ou pas... Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	4. Chapter 3 : Informations

**Chapitre 3 : Informations**

''Beurk ! '' S'exclama Ino dégoutée alors que Choji s'approchait de leur découverte.

Ils s'étaient levés tôt ce matin pour faire un repérage des alentours du village. Ino avait prié pour qu'un indice vienne à eux et que cette mission barbante se finisse le plus tôt possible. Cependant, ils avaient passés toute la matinée sans rien trouver de probant. Ino avait failli désespérer quand, vers le début d'après-midi, une odeur infâme lui était montée au nez. Avec Choji, ils avaient donc suivi l'odeur pour arriver devant leur trouvaille. Quelle horreur ! Ino avait l'estomac retourné. A leurs pieds, une charogne, à l'évidence les restes d'un corps humain, pourrissait. Choji s'agenouilla devant le cadavre pour mieux l'analyser. Il restait des marques sur le corps, ce qui avait tué cette personne l'avait également mangé. Il releva des yeux inquiets vers Ino.

''Il a été dévoré. A ton avis qu'est ce qui a pu faire ça ? Tu crois que c'est encore dans le coin ? ''

Typique de Choji, pensa Ino. Il avait peur.

''Je ne sais pas. C'est sûrement un animal sauvage… ''

La jeune fille allait continuer quand elle vit ce que son coéquipier lui montrait du doigt. Un bandeau frontal de Suna… Un animal n'aurait jamais pu tuer et dévorer un ninja…. Ce fut au tour d'Ino d'avoir peur. Elle prit sur elle cependant.

''Bon, sûrement pas un animal. On en parlera à Shika. De toute façon, il a été tué il y a longtemps donc la chose qui l'a dévoré est sûrement loin maintenant'', tenta de se rassurer la kunoichi.

Les deux ninjas repartirent pour leur repérage. Cependant, ils étaient plus discrets cette fois ci.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans le village, l'autre binôme de l'équipe se réveillait doucement. Sakura sentit une douce chaleur qui provenait de son côté gauche.

''Shikamaru'', protesta-t-elle d'une voix empâtée, ''tu prends toute la place.''

''Et toi, tu dors sur moi'', contra le jeune homme. ''Qui est ce qui prend toute la place maintenant ? ''

Sakura cligna des yeux dans un effort pour se réveiller. Effectivement, elle dormait sur le bras de Shikamaru. Elle ne se souvint pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à dormir comme ça et se doutait que lui non plus. La jeune fille se leva rapidement et courut pratiquement jusqu'à la salle de bain, bien décidée à faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour Shikamaru, il n'était vraiment rien arrivé. Il se fichait pas mal de la façon dont ils dormaient du moment que cela ne le réveillait pas.

Une fois les deux ninjas prêts, ils prirent la direction d'un café. Avant de véritablement interroger les habitants sur Itachi, ils voulaient écouter ce que les gens se racontaient. Ainsi, ils n'auraient peut-être même pas à leur demander. Après tout, le village n'était pas très touristique. La venue d'un homme étrange comme Itachi avait dû éveiller les rumeurs.

Ils s'assirent donc à une table près du comptoir, commandèrent deux cafés et comme prévu les clients parlaient de tout et de rien. Une construction de pont qui tournait mal, une fillette disparue, le feu d'artifice de la semaine dernière… Cependant, alors que Shikamaru se concentrait sur les discussions, Sakura se rendit compte que les gens commençaient de trouver suspect d'avoir à côté d'eux un couple qui ne se parlait pas.

''Alors Shika, comment va Temari ? ''

Au début, le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux vers Sakura. Puis, d'un regard un peu trop appuyé de Sakura il comprit le problème. Galère de parler et d'écouter les autres en même temps.

''Bien, je crois. Elle sort avec un mec. L'ai vu une fois. Sympa.''

''Je me demandais… vous deux…''

''Non'', la coupa Shikamaru, ''enfin juste quelques mois. Trop galère. C'est magnifique par ici non ? Où va-t-on aller après ?''

Le jeune ninja avait changé de sujet. Déjà, il n'aimait pas parler de ses anciennes galères amoureuses. En plus, quel genre de couple commence une journée en parlant de leurs ex ? Décidément, Sakura et les relations…Soudain, une conversation attira son attention. Il posa sa main sur celle de Sakura et joua les amoureux en admiration pendant que celle-ci, comprenant le signal, fit semblant de chercher une nouvelle destination de ''vacances''.

''Alors, on a du passage ces derniers temps dans notre petit village, dit un homme au patron de l'établissement, persuadés que les deux tourtereaux ne l'entendaient pas.

''Oui, enfin je préfère ces deux-là à l'autre'', répondit le patron.

''Ah oui ?''

''Oui, l'autre m'a posé tout un tas de question sur une femme supposée vivre dans le coin. Je crois qu'il parlait de Yugito. Tu sais la fille qui vit près de la cascade ?''

''Oui, je vois. Blonde, un peu bizarre ?'' demanda l'homme pour confirmer.

''C'est ça'', répondit le patron en essuyant des verres. ''Je lui ai dit que je ne voyais pas de qui il parlait. Même si je n'aime pas beaucoup Yugito, je ne lui veux pas d'ennui.''

''Mouais. Enfin, au moins, il est parti. Et ta femme alors ? Elle accouche quand ?''

Shikamaru fit signe à Sakura. Il laissa la monnaie pour l'addition et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa ''compagne'' pour la guider vers la sortie.

''Tu as entendu ce que le patron disait ?'' demanda Shikamaru.

''Oui…''confirma Sakura en se mordillant la lèvre, inquiète. ''On va rendre visite à cette fameuse Yugito ?

''Mouais. Attends, j'ai pris un plan du village à l'hôtel.''

Il enleva son bras des épaules de la jeune fille et commença de déplier le plan. Quand il finit par trouver, il prit la main de Sakura.

''Tu viens chérie ?''

* * *

En à peine une heure, les deux ninjas avaient atteint la cascade. Ils auraient pu arriver plus vite s'ils n'avaient pas été obligés d'avancer à la vitesse de véritables touristes. Les villageois avaient apparemment crut à l'histoire des voyageurs qui s'arrêtaient temporairement ici mais, comme dans tout village où rien ne se passe, les deux ninjas étaient scrutés par toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Sakura et Shikamaru se figèrent devant le spectacle qu'offrait ce qui aurait dû être la cascade. A l'évidence, des ninjas s'étaient battus ici. Au bord de la rive s'étalaient des débris qui devaient être les restes d'une maison. La cascade n'en était plus vraiment une. La roche avait éclaté à plusieurs endroits et l'eau semblait avoir disparu. Enfin, des traces noires étaient visibles un peu partout.

''Aaah'', râla Shikamaru en se grattant l'arrière crâne,'' on arrive trop tard !''

''En tout cas, cette Yugito devait être ninja. Et puissante en plus pour arriver à faire qu'Itachi utilise autre chose que son dojutsu. ''

Le binôme contempla la scène en silence.

''Tu penses comme moi ? ''Fini par demander Sakura en se tournant faire son coéquipier toujours aussi contrarié.

''Oui, Akatsuki a capturé un réceptacle. C'est la galère.''

Devant le regard sceptique de Sakura, il expliqua :

''Si Itachi l'avait tuée, il l'aurait sûrement laissé là. Visiblement, la discrétion n'était pas sa priorité. Et vu la puissance du combat, c'était très probablement un réceptacle. C'est la galère car Asuma a sûrement disparu en tentant d'empêcher la capture d'un autre réceptacle… Et c'est encore plus la galère car on ne sait pas où est passé Naruto.''

''Pourvu qu'il rentre vite à Konoha… Enfin, on peut espérer qu'avec Jiraya il soit protégé et on peut supposer que si nous, ses alliés, ne savons même pas où il est, l'Akatsuki ne le sait pas non plus… Non ?'' Demanda Sakura inquiète.

-Sûrement'', répondit Shikamaru en souriant. Sakura n'était pas l'élève de Tsunade pour rien. Elle était loin d'être bête. Enfin, tant qu'on n'en venait pas à Sasuke, pensa le jeune homme en râlant intérieurement.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?'' Demanda la kunoichi.

''On cherche des traces. Le combat est récent. Itachi n'est peut-être encore pas loin. ''

A la fin de la journée, Sakura et Shikamaru, toujours sous couverture; rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Bredouille. C'était prévisible qu'un ninja du niveau d'Itachi ne laisse pas de trace permettant de le suivre mais c'était frustrant pour Shikamaru. Le criminel pouvait aussi bien être parti bien loin que toujours dans le village. Autre problème, Ino l'avait contacté par radio et l'avait prévenu qu'un ninja avait été dévoré dans les environs. Un ninja pas un civil… L'Akatsuki avait des membres suffisamment bizarre pour que l'un deux soit cannibale. Toutefois, Shikamaru doutait qu'Itachi ait autant perdu la raison. Cela impliquait donc, et c'était logique, que deux membres de l'Akatsuki soit venu chercher le réceptacle. Shikamaru se coucha en priant pour que les deux hommes, choses, peu importait, soient partis. Sinon, cette mission passait d'un niveau A à une des pires missions de niveau S… Et il n'imaginait même pas si Sasuke venait mettre son grain de sel ! Toutefois, si les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient toujours là et qu'ils se retrouvaient forcés à les combattre, il comptait bien en profiter pour glaner des informations sur Asuma… Shikamaru resta plusieurs heures à fixer le plafond. Il réfléchissait, prévoyait toutes les hypothèses et les plans qui iraient avec.

Sakura, de son côté, ne dormait pas plus. Elle était inquiète. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il y avait trop longtemps entre le temps où Itachi avait été repéré le village et le moment où il était entré en action. Normalement, il aurait du avoir fini sa mission et être déjà loin quand elle et le reste de l'équipe était arrivé à Hitomane. Pourquoi Itachi avait-il tant trainé ? En plus, il y avait le problème de son possible acolyte cannibale. Sakura se souvint des discussions du bar, des gens avait disparu récemment. Il était donc possible que l'Akatsuki soit responsable. Comment allait-elle pouvoir laisser repartir un tel monstre sans rien faire ? Certes, leur ordre de mission était d'observer et de les suivre. Cependant, Sakura ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de regarder ce monstre laisser des cadavres à moitié dévoré sur son chemin pendant qu'elle suivait en silence.

Shikamaru pensait à la même chose et aucun des deux ne trouvaient le sommeil. Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, il entendit Sakura se lever, s'habiller et sortir. Il fronça les sourcils.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Pour changer je mets ma note en bas. Donc déjà, je suis agréablement surprise car je pensais que ce serait une histoire pas lu du tout et en fait ca va donc je suis contente mdr.

Pour **pauline**, moi aussi je suis pas fan de Sakura gaga de Sasuke. En fait, je trouve que Sakura gaga de n'importe qui c'est pas top et puis il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. En tout cas merci et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

Pour **Cookinette**, merci de tes compliments :) Effectivement, j'ai l'intention de faire une histoire d'amour sur fond d'aventure qui se construit petit à petit puisque pour moi, une histoire trop précipitée n'est pas réaliste du tout. Et déjà que j'ai choisi un couple improbable, alors en plus si l'histoire l'est aussi, c'est la cata mdr De toute façon je ne fais jamais des couples qui existe déjà dans l'histoire de base je trouve ça pas drôle :p. Et je vais donc commencer de réfléchir à caser un petit moment Sasuke Hinata dans l'histoire. (mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite).


	5. Chapter 4 : Itachi

**Chapter 4 : Itachi.**

Une fois dehors, Sakura inspira un grand coup pour profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle était contrariée, marcher la nuit l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir. Elle s'avança donc tranquillement dans les rues du village en regardant les étoiles. Elle pensa à Naruto, perdu dans la nature. Quelles nouvelles techniques allait-il avoir appris quand elle le reverrait ? Allait-il être assez fort pour combattre l'Akatsuki ? Se souviendrait-il de sa promesse ? Sakura rougit. Serait-il toujours amoureux d'elle ? Et Sasuke ? Etait-il toujours vivant au moins ? Ou Orochimaru avait-il pris possession de son corps ? Et si jamais elle le revoyait… Que ressentirait-elle ? Ce qui l'amena directement à penser à Shikamaru. Pour Sakura, il y avait deux Shikamaru en réalité. Le garçon fainéant qui joue au shogi et regarde les nuages. Celui-là est un gentil garçon. Un peu macho et maladroit mais agréable. Et il y avait le chef d'équipe. Ce Shikamaru là était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'elle ait jamais rencontrées. Il menait ses missions à bien et prenait soin de son équipe. Pour Sakura, il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui la faisait rougir malgré elle. Elle se demanda soudain ce que cela pouvait être de faire partie de son équipe… Ino devait s'y sentir bien la plupart du temps.

Kakashi disait que la base d'une équipe, c'était la coopération et la confiance… Elle aurait aimé connaître cela avec son équipe mais le destin les avait tous séparés et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans l'équipe autoproclamé ino-shika-cho… Elle se sentait comme en trop. D'un autre côté, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. L'équipe d'Ino fonctionnait comme elle aurait voulu que la sienne fonctionne. Pour faire partie de leur équipe, elle devait faire un effort. Au moment où Sakura se promit de faire un effort pour mieux connaître Shikamaru et Choji, elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. L'inconnu s'agenouilla.

''Sasuke ? '' Demanda Sakura d'une voix hésitante.

Non, ce n'était pas lui… Pourtant, il lui ressemblait. Itachi, pensa la jeune fille terrorisée.

''Excuse-moi,'' lâcha Itachi.

La dernière chose que vit Sakura avant de sombrer dans le noir fut deux pupilles rouges.

* * *

'Rhalala ! Mais quelle galère !' Pensa Shikamaru. Inquiet lorsqu'il l'avait vue sortir, il avait suivi discrètement Sakura. Elle avait passé une bonne demi-heure à marcher le nez en l'air et il avait failli retourner à l'hôtel, exaspéré, quand Itachi était apparu de nulle part. Il avait hypnotisé Sakura avant que Shikamaru puissent réagir et il était parti. D'un bond, le jeune homme ramassa sa coéquipière et partit à la poursuite de son agresseur. Il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir Ino et Choji. La mission était de suivre Itachi et s'il le laissait filer, il ne le retrouverait jamais. Cependant, plusieurs choses n'avaient pas de sens. Déjà, pourquoi Itachi était il apparut devant Sakura pour simplement l'hypnotiser ? En plus, constata Shikamaru rassuré, Sakura n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un genjustu puissant. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment voulu lui faire de mal. Enfin, Shikamaru n'avait pas senti le ninja arriver mais il ne peinait pas à suivre sa trace maintenant. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens…

Mal à l'aise pour courir de branche en branche avec Sakura dans ses bras, il tenta de la mettre sur son dos. Cette dernière ne devait pas être complètement évanouie car, d'instinct, ses bras se serrèrent autour du coup de Shikamaru. Le jeune continuait d'avancer à un rythme soutenu quand quelque chose failli lui faire rater une branche. Il sentit de l'eau glisser le long de son cou et Sakura le serra plus fort.

''Sasuke'' murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Shikamaru sentit la colère monter en lui. Combien de temps les Uchiha allait-il détruire la vie de Sakura ? Il trouvait son affection pour Sasuke ridicule mais il trouvait encore plus misérable que le jeune ninja ait eut si peu de considération pour les sentiments de sa coéquipière. Jamais il ne traiterait Ino si mal. Même Sakura, qui n'était pas vraiment dans son équipe, du moins jusqu'à cette mission, même à elle il ne lui ferait pas ça.

''Pauvre type'' râla Shikamaru avant d'accélérer encore le rythme pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Soudain, le grand frère du pauvre type en question apparut sur la branche juste devant Shikamaru. Ce dernier allait entrait en position de combat quand Itachi leva les bras en l'air et le stoppa.

''Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. ''

Shikamaru se tut et attendit. Après tout s'il attaquait le ninja renégat, il mourrait sûrement, alors autant jouer son jeu et réfléchir à un plan. En plus, avec Sakura inconsciente, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance.

''Tu es un membre de la team de Sasuke toi aussi ?'' demanda le plus âgé des Uchiha.

''Non.''

''Bien. Parfait. Si je t'ai attiré ici, c'est pour pouvoir de donner un message que tu transmettras à l'Hokage.''

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de penser que le fait qu'il ait pu suivre Itachi jusqu'ici sans se faire distancer s'expliquait.

''Quel message ?'' Demanda le jeune homme toujours sur ces gardes.

''L'Akatsuki va bientôt frapper Konoha de toute sa puissance,'' déclara Itachi d'un ton grave. ''Tsunade doit organiser ses défenses.''

''Et pourquoi je croirais ça, hein ? ''

Itachi sourit et montra Sakura du doigt.

''Elle, elle te dira pourquoi.''

Le temps que Shikamaru tourne la tête pour voir le visage de Sakura sur son épaule, Itachi avait disparu à nouveau, confirmant ainsi au jeune homme qu'il était impossible de le suivre contre son gré. Shikamaru poussa un soupir rageur.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle fixa le ciel plusieurs secondes, le temps que sa vision redevienne clair. Elle se rendit doucement compte qu'elle était dans une forêt. Elle se sentait bizarre. Comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un coma. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire. Elle avait croisé Itachi et il l'avait hypnotisé. Et ce qu'elle avait vu… Si c'était vrai, ne serait-ce qu'en partie, alors… Alors Sasuke était parti pour rien. Et sa haine ne servait à rien. Une vague de colère parcourut la jeune fille.

''Tu es réveillée ?''

En tournant la tête, elle vit que Shikamaru la portait. Doucement, il l'a posa sur l'herbe contre un tronc d'arbre et s'accroupit auprès d'elle. Devant son air inquiet, elle lui sourit pour lui montrer que, malgré son impression d'être dans le brouillard, elle allait bien.

''Ca va ?'' demanda quand même le jeune homme.

''Mon flux de chakra est perturbé mais ça va passer. Sinon, physiquement je n'ai rien.''

''Tu es sûre ?''

''Shikamaru, je suis médecin.''

La jeune kunoichi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela la changeait tellement. Dans son ancienne équipe, on ne se serait pas tant inquiété. A la seconde où elle aurait dit qu'elle allait bien, ils auraient repris leur route en pensant qu'elle était un fardeau. Cependant, pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent que son état.

''Où sommes-nous ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

''Dans la forêt à la lisière du village. J'ai poursuivi Itachi. Ou plutôt, il m'a fait le suivre jusque-là. Il voulait me transmettre un message pour Tsunade.''

''Quel message ?'' demanda Sakura, désormais inquiète.

''Apparement, l'Akatsuki va attaquer Konoha dans très peu de temps. Pff,'' râla Shikamaru,'' comment je pourrais le croire ? L'Akatsuki, c'est lui !''

''Je pense que l'on peut le croire'', déclara Sakura d'une voix hésitante.

''Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?'', demanda Shikamaru apparemment inquiet que la naïveté de Sakura envers Sasuke ne se soit étendue à tout le clan Uchiha.

''Eh bien, il m'a montré… le passé, je crois. Apparemment les Uchiha planifiaient une rébellion contre le village et les anciens ont ordonnés à Itachi de les tuer. D'après ce que j'ai vu, Itachi est une espèce d'agent double… Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais en tout cas, on ne peut prendre le risque de ne rien dire à Tsunade-sama.''

''Rhalala ! Mais quelle galère ! ''

Shikamaru s'assit en face de Sakura, pris sa position favorite, et réfléchit. Une chose était sûre, il fallait transmettre le message à Tsunade. Cependant, impossible de le faire par oiseau. Trop risqué. Aussi, Itachi avait disparu mais le ''cannibal'' pouvait être encore là. Il était donc possible qu'Itachi ait fait tout ça pour les faire partir pour que l'autre puisse mener sa mission à bien…

''On n'a pas le choix'', finit-il par conclure. ''Il faut qu'Ino et Choji reste là pendant que l'on va transmettre le message à Tsunade. '' Sans demander son avis à Sakura, il alluma sa radio et transmis le message à Choji qui trouva lui aussi que c'était la seule solution. Après avoir dit au revoir à Choji et l'inciter à être prudent, il éteignit la radio et se tourna vers Sakura.

''Tu peux marcher ? Courir ?''

''On part maintenant ?''

''Oui. Plus vite on part, plus vite on sera revenu avec Ino et Choji. Ils passeront récupérer nos affaires discrètement à l'hôtel. Les villageois croiront que l'on s'est enfui. ''

Sakura se mordilla la lèvre, ce que Shikamaru reconnut comme un signe d'inquiétude. Elle hésita longtemps avant de répondre puis finit par se résigner, même si elle savait ce que cela impliquait.

''Je ne peux pas marcher. Encore moins courir.''

''Alors je te porte'', répondit Shikamaru sur un ton sans réplique.

* * *

En quelques secondes, ils étaient déjà repartis. Shikamaru s'inquiétait pour Ino et Choji et il voulait aller le plus vite possible. Cependant, avec Sakura sur son dos, il devait ménager ses forces. Sakura, de son côté, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. La proximité avec Shikamaru la gênait. En plus, une fois encore, elle se sentait inutile.

''Pardon'', mumurra-t-elle, ''je suis encore un poids pour quelqu'un.''

''Ca, c'est sûr, t'es lourde !'' s'exclama Shikamaru.

''C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…''

''Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Et c'est faux. Si je te porte, c'est pour que tu récupères plus vite et que tu puisses m'aider avec ta force monstrueuse si jamais on croise un autre ennemi. ''

Sakura resta silencieuse un instant, surprise. Puis, elle sourit et serra plus fort son coéquipier.

''Shikamaru ?''

''Hm ?''

''Merci.''

''Hm.''

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour que Sakura ne le voie pas rougir. Dans son esprit, une phrase de son père qu'il n'avait jamais compris jusque là raisonna : ''Même la pire des femmes peut avoir un sourire très doux''.

Alors que Shikamaru continuait de penser aux différentes leçons de son père sur les femmes, il sentit Sakura se crisper contre lui. Il prêta donc plus attention à son environnement et se crispa à son tour. Un chakra aussi puissant que sombre se dirigeait droit vers eux.

* * *

Plus loin dans la forêt, Ino et Choji dînaient ensemble à l'abri d'un arbre. La pluie avait enfin cessé mais ils préféraient rester prudent. Ils avaient tous les deux peur. Sakura et Shikamaru était parti en catastrophe suite à une visite d'Itachi. C'était eux les courageux du groupe. Choji et elle était les plus faible et c'était eux qui devait rester dans cette forêt qu'Ino trouvait de plus en plus sordide à mesure qu'ils découvraient des cadavres.

''Hey, Choji, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Shika de rester, lui ?''

Son coéquipier bien portant la dévisagea un instant avant de répondre.

''Ce sont eux qui connaissent le message à transmettre. C'est logique que ce soit nous qui restions. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Mais je veux prouver à Shikamaru qu'il peut compter sur moi.''

Ino acquiesça. Elle aussi devait faire ses preuves. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre face à Sakura.

''En voilà deux jeunes gens motivés.'' dit une voix dans leur dos avec ironie.

* * *

**A/N :** Et voilà encore un chapitre d'écrit. L'histoire avance de plus en plus et je peux déjà vous dire que presque 10 chapitre sont déjà écrit. Je ne les publie pas tout de suite car je veux les publier en même temps que les chapitres en anglais c'est à dire environ un par semaine.

Et encore merci à **Cookinette** qui me laisse un reviews à chaque fois avec plein de choses gentilles :) Merci beaucoup.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût :)

A la prochaine :)


	6. Chapter 5 : changement de mission

**Chapter 5 : changement de mission.**

Devant la menace possible, Shikamaru s'arrêta dans la clairière et posa doucement Sakura qui tenta de tenir sur ses jambes du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en s'appuyant contre son coéquipier. Soudain, la jeune fille crut que ses jambes allaient définitivement la lâcher. Après toute ses années, il était là. Face à elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau qu'avant. Elle ressentit aussi une pointe de tristesse en s'apercevant qu'il était accompagné par trois personnes dont une fille. Cela lui rappela le jour de son départ. Elle l'avait supplié de l'emmener avec lui. Pour lui, elle aurait trahie Konoha... Soudain, la colère monta en Sakura. Quelle idiote elle avait été !

''Sakura'', murmura Shikamaru, la sortant de sa transe, ''du calme. On ne fait pas le poids.''

Au début, Sakura voulut sermonner le jeune homme pour son manque de foi. Cependant, elle prêta plus attention au chakra de Sasuke et moins à son visage. Il avait changé. Son chakra était sombre. Sombre et terriblement mauvais. Il aurait été capable de les tuer. Sakura déglutit. Shikamaru avait raison. Même tous les deux, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face au monstre qu'était devenu Sasuke. Il y a quelques années, non, quelques jours si elle était vraiment honnête, elle aurait tenté de le comprendre, de lui parler. Maintenant, même si elle espérait toujours qu'il reviendrait, elle était consciente que ce ne serait pas pour elle. Elle le voyait dans son regard. A ses yeux, elle n'était rien. A part un souvenir gênant.

''On doit faire diversion et en profiter pour se sauver'', reprit Shikamaru. ''Je les immobiliserai et pendant ce temps tu fuiras.''

''Non, je ne serai pas assez rapide. J'ai juste assez de force pour un coup de poing. Je vais attaquer et juste après tu me portes et on s'enfuit.''

Sakura rit malgré elle. Son coéquipier la regarda sans comprendre.

''Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de rire, mais c'est trop drôle. Ce genre de plan'', expliqua-t-elle,'' un plan signé l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho.''

Avec Naruto et Kakashi, ils auraient foncés dans le tas et elle n'aurait put qu'attendre et prier. Partir en courant comme des lapins devant un renard n'aurait jamais été une option. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bien que la situation n'avait rien de drôle, la crise de rire de Sakura fit sourire Shikamaru malgré lui. Sasuke, de son côté, fronça les sourcils.

En une fraction de seconde, Sakura planta son poing dans le sol avec une force inhumaine. Même Shikamaru, pourtant au courant du plan, fut surpris par le tremblement de terre qu'avait provoqué la jeune fille. Le sol commença de se fissurer de part et d'autre autour des deux shinobis qui disparurent bientôt dans un nuage de poussière. Shikamaru se ressaisit, jeta pratiquement Sakura sur son dos dans sa hâte et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Lorsque la poussière retomba dans la clairière, les deux ninjas avaient disparus. Sasuke fronça encore plus les sourcils.

''Qu'est ce que l'on fait ?'' Demanda sa partenaire rousse.

''Laissez-les partir. On a plus urgent.''

Le petit groupe repartit dans la direction d'où étaient arrivés Sakura et Shikamaru. Cependant, Karin n'en avait pas fini avec ces questions.

''C'était qui cette fille ? Elle avait l'air de te connaître.''

''Un ancien membre de mon équipe. Toujours à me coller. Apparemment, elle m'a trouvé un remplaçant.''

Karin ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela avait l'air de le déranger plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

* * *

Au lever du jour, ce fut un Shikamaru et une Sakura épuisés qui entrèrent dans le village caché de Konoha. Plusieurs commerçants qui ouvraient leur boutique les regardèrent étonnés mais, habitués à ce genre de scène, ils n'intervinrent pas. Les deux ninjas étaient couverts de poussière que la sueur collait à leur peau. Sakura n'avait pas retrouvé ses forces. Le genjustu d'Itachi l'avait déjà fatiguée mais la rencontre avec Sasuke l'avait achevée. Le simple fait de se tenir à Shikamaru la faisait souffrir. Ce dernier ne sentait plus ses jambes. Courir tout ce temps, avec Sakura sur son dos, l'avait poussé au bout de ses limites. Il n'était pas Naruto ! Il n'avait pas un capital énergie inépuisable. Il rêvait d'une bonne douche et d'un lit mais savoir qu'Ino et Choji était seuls et peut être en danger le poussait à continuer. Sans même demander son avis à Sakura, il prit la direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille finisse par murmurer :

''Tu avais raison.''

Sur le coup, Shikamaru ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait mais elle précisa :

''Quand tu disais que Sasuke avait changé. Son chakra était si différent... Avant, j'aurai su avant même de le voir qu'il n'était pas loin. Maintenant, ce serait impossible. J'ai bien peur que Naruto ne puisse jamais tenir sa promesse.''

La jeune fille se serra un peu plus fort contre Shikamaru. Il était là lorsque Naruto avait promis de ramener Sasuke quoiqu'il arrive. Il comprit donc de quoi elle parlait. Il sentit la détresse de Sakura et se sentit rougir. Ino était une plaie. Solide comme un roc. De plus, malgré son caractère extravertie, elle restait très secrète. Sakura en revanche, était un véritable livre ouvert. Elle était là, tremblante, à s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Normalement, il aurait lâcher un '' je te l'avais dit'' nonchalant. A ce moment, il ne trouvait pas l'envie.

''Naruto est le spécialiste lorsqu'il s'agit de réussir l'infaisable. Ne désespère pas.''

Sakura serra un peu plus fort Shikamaru et hocha la tête. Honnêtement, il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait, mais il espérait avoir raison, ne serait ce que pour ne plus voir Sakura comme ça. Avant cette mission, Shikamaru considérait Sakura comme une pleunircharde immature. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait mieux, il se rendait compte que si elle paraissait faible et sans caractère en compagnie de Sasuke et Naruto, en réalité, elle était forte et loin d'être bête. D'accord, c'était quand même une pleunircharde mais il y avait plus que ça. Il soupira. Entre Choji et elle, pourquoi s'attachait-il toujours à ceux qui manquait de confiance en eux ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui les reçut directement. Shikamaru aida Sakura à s'asseoir sur une chaise et s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle.

''Ou sont Ino et Choji ?'' Demanda Tsunade, visiblement inquiète. ''Shikamaru, rapport !''Ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

Et le jeune homme s'exécuta. Sakura compléta et raconta en détails ce qu'Itachi lui avait montré.

''Est-ce vrai, Tsunade-sama ? Itachi est vraiment une sorte d'agent double ?''

''Pas vraiment. Il a prit lui même l'initiative pour l'Akatsuki mais pour le reste, tout est vrai. Je ne savais rien avant de devenir Hokage. Apparemment, seuls moi, Danzo, les anciens, et maintenant vous deux, sont au courant. Pour des raisons évidentes, j'aimerai que cela reste ainsi.''

''Mais,'' protesta Sakura, ''c'est injuste. Si Sasuke avait su, il n'aurait jamais quitté le village. Il n'aurait pas passé sa vie à vouloir venger sa famille ! ''

''Tu en es sûre ?'' Contra Tsunade. ''S'il avait su, tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait voulu se venger des anciens et de Konoha en général. Je préfère voir Sasuke se venger d'Itachi que de le voir tout mettre en œuvre pour détruire le village. A l'époque, le troisième Hokage n'avait pas le choix. Je n'ai pas eu le choix en découvrant cette histoire et vous ne l'avez pas non plus. Est ce clair ?''

Les deux ninjas acquiescèrent. Shikamaru décida de réorienter la discussion sur quelque chose qui lui semblait plus important.

''Hokage-sama, que fait-on pour Ino et Choji ? ''

''Vous deux, vous restez là. Vous n'êtes pas en état de repartir en mission tout de suite. De plus, le fait qu'Ino et Choji ait découvert des cadavres de ninjas dévorés m'inquiète. Je vais envoyer une équipe d'ANBU immédiatement pour les aider. Vous deux, vous allez vous reposez.'' Avant que Shikamaru ou Sakura n'aient eut le temps de protester, elle ajouta : '' Vous n'êtes même pas en état de battre un genin actuellement. Aussi, j'aurai besoin de vous ici pour préparer les défenses de Konoha.''

Les deux ninjas se rendirent à l'évidence et capitulèrent. Ils saluèrent Tsunade et sortirent. Shikamaru passa le bras de Sakura autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Petit à petit, Sakura récupérait un peu d'énergie. Du moins, elle en récupéra assez pour pouvoir marcher seule les derniers mètres jusqu'à chez elle, suivi de près par Shikamaru qui craignait qu'elle ne s'écroule. Une fois devant chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte et ils hésitèrent.

''Tu veux entrer ?'' Demanda Sakura.

''Je devrais te laisser te reposer.''

''Ca ne me gène pas, au contraire. Quand je suis inquiète, je n'aime pas être seule.''Elle sourit. Devant, l'absence de réponse du jeune homme, elle hésita. ''Enfin, c'est comme tu veux.''

Alors que Sakura commençait d'entrer, Shikamaru sembla se ressaisir.

'' Je viens. Si je reste seul, je vais m'inquiéter et je ne vais pas dormir de toute façon.''

Sakura lui sourit et ouvrit plus grand la porte. Une fois que les deux ninjas furent installés sur le canapé, ils tombèrent dans le silence. Malgré son épuisement, Sakura était morte d'inquiétude pour Ino et Choji et cela l'empêcherai de dormir pendant un moment. Elle vit que Shikamaru sombrait dans les mêmes pensées négatives qu'elle. Soudain, elle eut une idée et son visage s'éclaira. Elle alla dans sa chambre et commença de fouiller dans son armoire.

Shikamaru de son côté ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à son équipe, il en serait responsable. Lorsqu'il vit Sakura se lever et aller dans sa chambre, il s'inquiéta pour elle aussi. Elle avait sûrement peur pour Ino et cette histoire avec Itachi devait aussi la tourmenter. Il allait se lever pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien quand elle réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

''J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va te plaire.''

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui et posa sur la table basse un jeu que Shikamaru ne connaissait que trop bien.

''Tu sais jouer au shogi ?'' demanda-t-il incrédule.

''Oui, je sais jouer au shogi'', répondit-elle d'un air faussement vexée. ''Bon, sûrement pas aussi bien que toi mais bon... Mon père m'a appris. ''

Au bout de quelques tours, Shikamaru se rendit compte que, non contente de connaître les règles de son jeu favori, Sakura n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Elle avait même réussi à le pousser au point où il dut prendre sa position préférée pour réfléchir correctement à un plan. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Sakura s'était endormie sur le canapé en face de lui. Il sourit et réprima un rire. Gentiment, il la porta jusqu'à son lit et la coucha. Puis, après avoir vérifié qu'elle dormait toujours, il quitta l'appartement et pris la direction de la maison des Nara. Malgré son inquiétude, il allait s'évanouir s'il ne dormait pas un peu.

* * *

''Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? ''

''J'avais faim. Et puis, un de plus, un de moins...''

* * *

**A/N :** Alors j'ai pas mal de choses à dire sur ce chapitre. Déjà merci encore une fois à **Cookinette** pour sa review :) Merci aussi à **Clementive**, je fais de mon mieux pour l'orthographe et la grammaire et je suis ravie que ce côté de la fanfiction soit apprécié.

Pour l'histoire des Uchiha, **Cookinette** tu as raison, c'est the big revelation dans le manga. Le problème c'est que je fais une fanfiction et sur Shikamaru et Sakura en plus. Du coup, je ne veux pas tomber dans le piège du ''je raconte le manga'' parce que, je pense que tu seras d'accord, ça n'a pas grand intérêt. On connait tous (enfin j'espère... si quelqu'un n'a pas lu le manga arrêter de lire la fanfiction où vous allez être spoilé...) l'histoire des uchiha et pour la raconter en détail il me faudrait un voir deux chapitres qui n'auraient rien à voir avec la fiction... Don bon j'ai hésité longtemps sur ce problème et finalement j'ai choisi de ne placer les grands moments du manga qu'en arrière plan. J'annonce, ce sera surement pareil pour les combats à venir. La flemme de faire je sais pas combien de chapitre chapitres sur le combat Naruto/Akatsuki. Donc je mettrai tout ça du point de vue de Sakura, je modifierai des trucs et la partie guerre devrait durer deux/trois chapitres max et centrée sur Sakura. Ps : Le ''tour'' de Shikamaru pour la tendresse n'est pas encore tout à fait là mais quand ce sera son tour ce sera épique mdr

Enfin bref, je rappelle que je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ;)

Aussi, Annonce n°2 : Lemon il y aura ! Bon, certains aiment d'autre non donc j'hésite... il y en aura un c'est sur mais j'hésite entre l'intégrer dans l'histoire ou faire une sorte de chapitre bonus sous la forme de One-Shot. La seconde option me parait pas mal car comme ça ceux qui veulent lire pourront sans problème et les autres auront juste à ne pas cliquer sur le one shot. Cependant, il risque d'être un peu hors histoire (comme un chapitre bonus de manga) pour que ceux qui ne lisent que le one shot ne soit pas perdus... Bref j'hésite... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	7. Chapter 6 : Mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapter 6: Mauvaise nouvelle**

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'elle avait dormi toute la journée de la veille et toute la nuit. Il était sept heure du matin. Elle ne se souvenait pas être aller se coucher. Elle avait dû s'endormir sur le canapé pendant que Shikamaru réfléchissait et il avait dû la porter jusque dans son lit. La jeune fille rougit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on prenne soin d'elle de cette façon. En vérité, elle était bien seule. Naruto et Sasuke avait disparu. Kakashi et elle s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre lorsqu'elle était devenue l'élève de Tsunade. Même si elle le voyait souvent, ce n'était pas pareil. Il était son professeur, pas vraiment un ami. Encore moins un petit ami.

Sakura rougit encore plus. Elle aimait bien Shikamaru. De plus en plus, à vrai dire. Il y a quelques jours, si on lui avait demandait, elle aurait dit qu'il était une de ses vieilles connaissances. Maintenant, elle commençaient de le considérer comme un ami. Un ami avec quelque chose de plus. Elle était amie avec Naruto et c'était très différent. Avec Shikamaru, il y avait une ambiance étrange. Pas désagréable mais indéfinissable.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura était de retour chez son maitre. Tsunade l'avait convoqué. En entrant, elle constata que Shikamaru ainsi que Neji et Kakashi étaient présents. Elle salua d'un signe de tête Neji, sourit à Kakashi et d'instinct, vint se placer à côté de Shikamaru. Tsunade et Kakashi levèrent un sourcils mais ne dirent rien.

''Bien, Sakura vient d'arriver. Nous pouvons commencer. Suite aux informations fournies par l'équipe de Shikamaru, nous savons que l'Akastuki va très probablement passer à l'attaque dans peu de temps. Il vise Konoha. La raison nous est -''

''Naruto'' coupa Shikamaru guidé par son instinct. ''Ils veulent Naruto. Tout portent à croire qu'ils capturent les réceptacles un par un. Il finiront par le mieux protégé.''

Tsunade fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. Elle n'était pas sûr que Naruto soit la seule raison d'une attaque, tout comme elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y ait une réelle attaque. Cependant, elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que pour Naruto, c'est quatre là se donneraient au maximum.

''Oui, Shikamaru a sûrement raison. Même si l'on ne sait pas où est Naruto, cela ne change rien. Le village est en danger. Je dois me rendre à Suna d'une part pour informer le Kazekage qu'il est en danger mais aussi pour que nous décidions de la marche à suivre concernant l'Akatsuki. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est que je compte vous confier le village. Je vous fais confiance. De plus, je pense que vous êtes la combinaison la plus efficace. Neji, je veux que toi et le clan Hyuga gériez la surveillance des frontières et du village. Je ne veux pas que le village essuie une attaque surprise, c'est clair ? ''

Neji acquiesça.

''Ensuite, Kakashi, je te confie la gérance de l'ANBU et des défenses en cas d'attaque. Shikamaru, toi et ton père êtes des génies de la stratégie. Je veux que vous gériez le village en général pendant mon absence et que vous gériez le front en cas d'attaque. Enfin, Sakura, je veux que tu t'assures que le village a la capacité de soigner ses blessés en cas d'attaque.''

Sakura en eut le tournis. Une montagne de travail l'attendait. Elle devait s'assurer que la plupart des médecins ninjas soient prêts, elle devrait aussi vérifier la sécurité des hôpitaux, les possibilité d'accès par l'ennemi. Prévoir un plan en cas de destruction des établissements. Et enfin, elle devrait vérifier les réserves pharmaceutiques... Enfin, au moins Tsunade avait bien choisi. La communication serait facile entre eux quatre. Du moins, plus qu'entre quatre inconnus.

Une fois l'ordre de mission donné, Tsunade partit pour Suna avec une équipe d'Anbu. Kakashi s'éclipsa et Neji partit mettre au courant sa famille. Chacun avait une montagne de travail. Shikamaru et Sakura quittèrent le bureau ensemble.

''Sakura, tu me feras tes rapports'', annonça Shikamaru visiblement découragé d'avoir encore été choisi par Tsunade. ''Si tu as un problème avec les réserves pharmaceutiques, préviens-moi. Ma famille devrait pouvoir aider.''

''Toi aussi, si jamais tu as un souci, préviens-moi. J'étais l'élève de Tsunade, je sais comment la politique du village fonctionne. Je pourrai peut être aider'', proposa Sakura.

La journée fut longue pour Sakura. Tout tournait au vinaigre. Les réserves de médicaments étaient trop faible. Si le village entraient en guerre, il serait impossible de soigner tout le monde. En plus de cela, il n'y avait pas assez de médecin...

Alors qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle épuisée, un oiseau se posa près d'elle. Qui pouvait bien la convoquer maintenant que Tsunade était partie ? La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. L'image d'Ino souriante apparue devant ses yeux. Une terreur presque animale la saisit et malgré sa fatigue, elle partit en courant.

En quelques minutes, elle fut devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Shikamaru était assis derrière le bureau. La salle était plongé dans le noir. Seule la lumière des étoiles à travers la baie vitrée apportait un peu de lumière. Des piles de papier s'entassaient autour du jeune homme. Il fixait un parchemin sous ses yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait étrange. Brisé, fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Sakura. Elle déglutit et s'avança doucement. Plus elle s'approchait du bureau, plus la peur la prenait. Qu'y avait-il d'inscrit sur ce parchemin d'assez horrible pour mettre Shikamaru dans cet état. Sakura contourna le bureau.

''Shikamaru ?'' Appela-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Les yeux qu'il leva vers elle était un mélange de tristesse et de haine. Il se leva. Une tornade faisait rage dans son esprit. Sakura... Comment allait-il lui annoncer ça ? Allait-elle le frapper ?

''Ino et Choji...'' commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder neutre mais qui se brisa au nom de son meilleur ami. Il se racla la gorge. '' L'équipe envoyée par Tsunade. Ils les ont retrouvés.'' Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Sakura et s'éteignit aussi tôt devant le regard sombre de son coéquipier. ''Ils sont morts. Dévorés.''

Shikamaru vit une fois de plus le chagrin monter dans les yeux de la jeune fille et, alors qu'un torrent de larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, il attendit. Quand rien ne se passa, il finit par demander :

''Tu ne me frappes pas ?''

''Pourquoi je ferais ça ?'' Demanda d'abord Sakura surprise. Puis, malgré son chagrin, elle comprit et se jeta au cou de Shikamaru pour l'enlacer de toute ses forces. ''Ce n'est pas ta faute, Shikamaru..''

Elle le serra dans ses bras et pleura encore. Elle pleura pour Ino, sa meilleure amie, toujours si souriante et si forte. Elle pleura pour Choji. Pour leurs familles. Elle pleura pour Shikamaru aussi. Egal à lui même, il ne pleurait pas. Il prenait sur lui car il se croyait responsable de ce drame. Après être resté quelques secondes comme paralysé, il finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

''Ce n'est pas ta faute'', répéta une fois de plus Sakura, le visage contre le torse de Shikamaru. '' N'importe qui aurait séparés notre équipe en deux. S'il y a un responsable, c'est celui qui a commis cette horreur. Personne d'autre. ''

Shikamaru hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre, à se consoler mutuellement quand le jeune ninja brisa le silence :

''J'ai besoin d'un verre.''

Sakura l'accompagna. Elle aussi, avait besoin de réconfort. Peu importe la manière. Ils burent beaucoup de Sake cette nuit là , assis devant le comptoir du seul bar de Konoha. Ils croisèrent certains de leurs amis mais, devant leur mine défaite, aucun n'osa s'approcher. Tous avaient connus ce genre de situation et ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'être tranquille. Au début, ils burent en silence. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Sakura aurait bien fondue en larmes à nouveau mais elle se mit à la place de Shikamaru qui avait perdu toute son équipe. Elle se força donc à être le maillon fort pour une fois.

''Tu sais, je viens de me souvenir'' commença-t-elle, '' c'est grâce à Ino que l'on se connaît. C'est elle qui nous a présenté lorsque l'on était enfant.''

Shikamaru sourit. Un sourire triste mais un sourire quand même.

''Je me souviens. Nos parents nous laissaient souvent tous les deux. A chaque fois, je regardais les nuages et elle s'ennuyait. Alors un jour, elle t'a amené et vous avez passé toute la journée à parler de truc de fille. Vous m'aviez collé une migraine. ''

''C'est ta faute aussi. Il fallait lui apprendre le shogi. Tu savais jouer à cette époque ? ''

''Oui. Ma mère a l'habitude de dire que je savais y jouer avant de marcher. Toujours à exagérer. Mais apprendre à Ino... impossible ! En plus, elle ne voulait pas.''

Les deux amis sourirent en repensant à leur enfance. Sakura refusait de retomber dans un silence morne, cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir avec Choji et elle le regrettait. Elle se rapprocha donc de Shikamaru.

''Parle moi de Choji.''

''Il me fait... Faisait'' se corrigea tristement le jeune homme, ''penser à toi. Enfant, il était timide et l'on se moquait de lui à cause de son poids. Moi, j'étais persuadé qu'il était gentil et je ne voulais pas jouer aux ninjas avec les autres garçons donc je suis allé lui parler.''

Sakura était surprise. Choji ? Comme elle ? Elle n'aurait jamais vu les choses comme ça mais pourquoi pas après tout. Shikamaru continua, il sourit à Sakura.

''Déjà à cette époque je trouvais les filles galères. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi vous préféreriez toutes Sasuke, un mec beau mais froid, à Choji, un mec pas canon mais gentil... Je trouvais ça débile.''

''Crois moi, j'ai retenu la leçon. Maintenant, si c'était à refaire je choisirai le garçon moins beau mais plus …'' Sakura hésita. '' Je choisirai le garçon avec lequel je suis bien. Tout simplement. Peu importe son physique. C'est n'est pas pour ce que le physique de Sasuke m'a apporté...''

Soudain, Sakura éclata de rire. Sous le regard interrogateur de Shikamaru elle s'expliqua :

''Ino me tuerait si elle écoutait ça ! ''

Shikamaru rit à son tour en imaginant la tête de leur ancienne amie. Finalement, le bar ferma et Shikamaru raccompagna Sakura chez elle.

''Avoue, Shika ! S'exclama la jeune fille, désormais un peu trop alcoolisée. ''Je suis suuure que tu fantasmais sur Ino quand t'étais ado ! ''

''Non, en fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Je faisais des cauchemars où elle me hurlait dessus en me traitant de fainéant. ''

Sakura éclata de rire. Une fois devant chez elle, elle invita Shikamaru à entrer et ce fut la partie de shogi la plus illogique du siècle.

* * *

**A/N :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...Moi je l'aime pas trop. Enfin c'est surtout parce que les suivants sont bien mieux. Bref ! J'espère que c'est pas trop nul quand même. Aussi, ce chapitre est un peu court mais idem, les suivants sont plus longs. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop dans le cliché...

J'en ai aussi profité pour expliquer pourquoi (même si dans le manga, c'est impossible) le couple SHikaSaku me paraissait possible. En fait cette idée m'est venu quand on voit Shikamaru et Choji enfant. J'ai trouvé que Choji était un peu le même genre de personnage que Sakura (en garçon). Et si Shikamaru avait fait de Choji son meilleur ami, il pouvait aussi bien tomber amoureux de Sakura non? (bon c'est pas encore fait mais ca va venir mdr).

MERCI MERCI MERCI beaucoup à **Clémentive** et **Cookinette** qui me laissent à chaque des reviews. Mais pas seulement ça ! Dans ces reviews vous me laissez à chaque fois un véritable avis et ça j'adore ! :) donc merci beaucoup. Je continue de répondre ici (dites moi si vous préférez des réponses en mp ^^)

Donc, **Cookinette** d'abord : alors merci d'avoir répondu à ma question sur le lemon surtout que je vais adopter une de tes solutions. Je vais me contenter de le mettre en italique pour que ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire ne le lise pas :) Et je suis contente que tu sois d'accord avec l'idée d'abréger les passages clés du manga. En plus j'ai horreur d'écrire des combats je trouve ça ennuyeux :P

Ensuite, **Clementive** : La ''tendre chimie'' comme tu dis (j'adore l'expression !) arrive ;) Pour les traits d'union, on les utilise beaucoup en France dès qu'il y a inversion sujet verbe mais pas toujours. Exemple : on écrit _''Ça va ?''demanda Shikamaru_ mais on écrit _''Ca va ?'' demanda-t-il_. Pour écrire aussi la fanfiction en anglais, je comprend que tu ais l'impression qu'il y en a partout mais crois moi, je n'en mets pas plus que nécessaire. C'est affreusement énervant de mettre les traits d'union à l'ordinateur xD Ps : cette fois ci Shikamaru a dormi sur le sofa :P. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas fait le chapitre d'avant. Ça aurait été trop répétitif

Voilà voilà.

Prochain chapitre : Sakura cuisine, Sasuke se fait remonter les bretelles et Naruto est à la rue !


	8. Chapter 7 : Retrouvailles

**Chapter 8 : Retrouvailles**

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla avec l'un des pires mal de crâne de sa vie. Elle se souvenait vaguement de sa soirée avec Shikamaru. Ils avaient bu pour se consoler, et à force, ils avaient même fini par rire. Ils avaient jouer au shogi aussi. Ensuite, elle se souvenait vaguement d'être aller se coucher. La jeune kunoichi ne s'étonna donc pas de trouver Shikamaru endormi sur son canapé. Elle s'approcha de lui et le réveilla en douceur. Comme elle, il passa par une phase de réveil compliqué. Sakura lui esquissa un sourire qui mourut aussitôt. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, la mort d'Ino et de Choji leur revint à l'esprit. Sakura s'assit à côté de celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme un ami.

''La vie est injuste.''

Finalement, après avoir bu un café dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin, ils repartirent travailler d'une humeur morose. Peu importait la mort de deux shinobis à l'échelle du monde. La guerre aurait lieu quand même.

Toute la journée, Sakura fut d'une humeur partagée. De temps à autre, elle plongeait dans un océan de tristesse. Puis, bien forcée, elle se ressaisissait et pensait à Shikamaru. Elle n'avait jamais eu un ami comme lui. Il était là pour elle et ils pouvaient partager des choses. En fait, elle le considérait un peu comme Ino, sauf en garçon. Elle n'était pas encore assez proche de lui pour se confier à lui sur tous les sujets mais, au moins, elle savait qu'il était là et elle serait là pour lui aussi. Comme ils avaient été présents l'un pour l'autre la veille. Sakura avait énormément de peine mais elle tentait de tenir le coup. La peine de Shikamaru devait être bien pire. Il avait perdu toute son équipe. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer si toute l'équipe 7 mourrait sauf elle...

La journée dans son ensemble se passa mieux que Sakura n'aurait pensé. Certes, Konoha était encore loin d'être prêt pour une attaque massive de l'Akatsuki mais elle avait entamé des mesures pour que les stocks de médicaments et de remède se remplissent, notamment en envoyant plusieurs équipes de genin faire des courses dans les villages voisins. Il fallait aussi qu'elle parle à Shikamaru du problème pour un certain remède où elle aurait besoin du puiser dans les réserves des Nara.

De plus, cette montagne de travail avait l'avantage de l'occuper pleinement la journée. Cependant, le soir arriva bien trop tôt au goût de Sakura. Elle savait d'avance que, si elle avait tenu le coup la journée, la nuit serait bien plus dure à supporter. Elle allait se retrouver seule chez elle à ruminer. En sortant de l'hôpital, Sakura hésita à passer voir Kakashi puis elle renonça. Il était certainement trop occupé. La même chose valait pour Shikamaru. A part eux, elle n'avait personne à aller voir.

La jeune fille prit donc le chemin de son appartement en soupirant. Une fois chez elle, elle commença de se faire à manger mais abandonna. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle avait l'impression que l'image d'Ino ne voulait pas s'effacer de devant ces yeux. Elle lui devait tellement... Alors que Sakura allait craquer encore une fois, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Le moral de la jeune kunoichi remonta en flèche et elle courut à la porte. Comme elle le pensait, c'était le jeune manipulateur d'ombre.

''Shikamaru ! '' S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en lui sautant au cou. Puis, comme électrocutée, elle recula et rougit. Il sourit.

''Mouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.'' Devant l'air interrogateur de Sakura, il s'expliqua :'' Je me suis rendu compte que ce soir non plus je voulais pas être seul à ruminer dans le noir. Alors j'ai supposé que toi non plus. Va-t-on enfin finir un partie de shogi ce soir ?''

''Entre !''

Le jeune homme entra et s'assit sur le canapé. Sakura elle alla dans sa cuisine. Elle cria à Shikamaru :

''J'allais me faire à manger. Tu aimes le yakiniku ? ''

''Merci mais je n'ai pas faim'' répondit l'intéressé en approchant de la cuisine. Il s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant que Sakura épluchait des légumes.

''Tu dois manger ! C'est mauvais pour la santé de ne rien avaler. Et c'est dangereux d'être faible lorsque l'on est ninja.'' La Sakura intérieure se sermonna d'avoir failli faire la même erreur quelque seconde avant.

''Très bien. J'accepte.'' Et le jeune ninja prit un couteau pour l'aider en râlant que les femmes étaient réellement des tyrans. Sakura sourit.

Une fois à table Shikamaru trouva le repas délicieux et Sakura garda secret le fait que c'était le seul plat qu'elle savait faire.

* * *

''Raaaaah ! ''

Le soleil commençait de se lever quand Sakura craqua. La dixième ! C'était la dixième partie qu'elle perdait ! De colère, elle frappa un grand coup sur sa table de cuisine. Les assiettes du repas du soir, laissées là, à l'abandon, tremblèrent sous l'onde de choc. Au même moment, le sol trembla. Shikamaru la regarda les yeux ronds.

''Non.'' Répondit Sakura à sa question tacite. ''Je ne suis pas forte à ce point là.''

Soudain, un frisson de terreur parcouru Sakura. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas l'Akatsuki. Il était trop tôt. Tsunade n'était pas là. Les deux ninjas coururent à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui pouvait bien avoir causé un tel tremblement. La cause en question ne fut pas bien difficile à identifier. Une grenouille gigantesque se tenait entre deux bâtiments. Un tel boucan, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

''Naruto ! '' s'exclamèrent en cœur Sakura et Shikamaru.

Ils se ruèrent tout deux vers la sortie pour rejoindre leur ami d'enfance. Celui-ci se tenait sur le front de la monstrueuse grenouille. Ou bien était-ce un crapaud ? Peu importait. Naruto était revenu.

''Naruto !'' l'appela Sakura.

En voyant Sakura, la tornade blonde sauta de la créature pour la rejoindre. Ladite créature se volatilisa dans un tourbillon de fumée. Shikamaru soupira. Les choses devenait de plus en plus compliqués ces derniers temps.

''Sakura-chan !'' s'exlama Naruto en lui sautant au cou. ''Tu m'as manquée.''

Shikamaru se raidit quand Sakura rendit son étreinte à son ami. Le manipulateur d'ombre se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il interpréta sa réaction comme le dernier signe dont il avait besoin pour être sûr. Et ses conclusions se résumait en un mot : galère. Il choisit donc d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de comprendre pour se concentrer sur des sujets plus urgent. Il allait commencer de faire un récapitulatif de la situation à Naruto, ce dernier ayant enfin remarqué sa présence, quand Kakashi apparut de nul part.

''Yo !'' dit il avec son flegme habituel.

''Kakashi-sensei !'' s'exlama Sakura. ''Vous aussi vous avez vu la grenouille ?''

''En fait, oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu. Je vous cherchais. Sakura, Shikamaru, un oiseau vient d'arriver. J'ai deux nouvelles importantes.'' Kakashi hésita un instant, puis, jugeant que Naruto saurait tôt ou tard, finit par s'expliquer. '' Tout d'abord, nous avons reçu un oiseau de Suna. Tsunade et Gaara convoque un conseil des Kage. Ils espèrent obtenir de l'aide pour Konoha face à l'attaque imminente de l'Akatsuki.''

Sakura trouvait que c'était à la fois une bonne nouvelle, car de l'aide serait la bienvenue, et une mauvaise, car il courrait le risque que l'attaque arrive en l'absence du cinquième Hokage.

''Ensuite,'' Kakashi déglutit. ''Itachi a été retrouvé mort à à peine un kilomètre de Konoha... Tué par les milles oiseaux... On a retrouvé Danzo, un membre du conseil, dans le même état.''

Tous se tournèrent vers Naruto qui, contrairement à son habitude, comprit directement le problème. Il murmura un ''Sasuke'' entre ses dents et partit comme une flèche. Sans réfléchir, Kakashi le suivit. Lui même suivi de très près par Sakura et Shikamaru.

''Naruto ! Imbécile !'' râla Sakura. ''L'Akatsuki te cherche et ils arrivent sur Konoha. Tu ne peux pas partir en chasse comme ça ! Dites lui Kakashi-sensei ! ''

Aucune réponse.

''Laisse.'' lui dit Shikamaru.

''Encore une fois, ils ne m'écoutent pas... Naruto et Kakashi... J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être mise à part...''

''Bah, s'il n'y a que ça. On n'a qu'à dire que l'on est une équipe maintenant. Bon, il nous manque deux membres mais...''

Sakura sourit. C'était vrai. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus à hurler pour que quelqu'un l'écoute. Devant elle, Kakashi soupira. S'il n'avait pas répondu à Sakura, c'était parce que Naruto n'aurait rien voulu entendre de toute façon mais évidemment, elle n'avait pas appréciée. Il trouvait à la fois étrange et rassurant de voir qu'à chaque fois qu'il cherchait son ancienne élève, Shikamaru n'était jamais loin. Malgré ce que la jeune fille pensait, son professeur tenait autant, voir plus, à elle qu'à Naruto ou Sasuke. Il était content de voir qu'elle commençait à tourner la page de son enfance même s'il n'aurait jamais parié sur Shikamaru.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en face de Sasuke a la lisière du village. Naruto avait dut travailler sa capacité à sentir le chakra depuis qu'il était parti. Kakashi se stoppa et resta sur ses gardes. Il y avait plusieurs problèmes. Déjà, Sasuke était trop près de Konoha. Le village pouvait être en danger. De plus, Naruto était instable lorsqu'il était en présence de son ancien coéquipier. Enfin, il craignait le réaction de Sasuke sur plusieurs points. D'une part, s'il était toujours là, c'est qu'il avait sûrement un plan en tête. D'autre part, il n'allait probablement pas apprécier la énième montée en puissance de Naruto dont le chakra enveloppait déjà tout autour d'eux. Enfin, Kakashi savait que malgré son indifférence apparente, Sasuke n'allait pas apprécier du tout que Sakura l'ait oublié. Simple problème de possession mais tout de même. Tout était fait pour que les choses tournent mal. L'ancien professeur de la team 7 espéra que Shikamaru, au moins, garderait son calme. Son talent pour la stratégie pourrait être vital.

A la surprise général, ce fut Sakura qui prit les choses en main. Elle se plaça entre ses deux anciens coéquipier.

''Tu es seul cette fois ?'' demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

''Oui.''

Pour une fois, il avait répondu au moins. Alors que Naruto perdait son calme, Sakura posa une main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment calmé, elle avança vers Sasuke et continua :

''Alors comme ça tu as tué ton frère... Tu es soulagé ?''

Pas de réponse cette fois.

''Il te l'a dit n'est ce pas ? La raison des ses actes ?''

Sasuke parut complétement pris de court mais ne dit rien. Kakashi, lui, ne voyait absolument pas de quoi son élève pouvait bien parler.

''Et du coup tu as décidé de te venger sur le village.''

Ce n'était pas une question. Sakura lâcha un soupir résignée. Elle ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde. Soudain, elle tourna le dos à Sasuke et Shikamaru et Kakashi se tendirent. Si Sasuke tentait quelque chose alors qu'elle était tournée... Inconsciente du danger ou n'en n'ayant rien à faire, Sakura s'adressa à Naruto.

''Naruto, c'est bon, tu sais. Ta promesse. Tu n'as pas à la tenir. Sasuke ne changera plus maintenant. Il est allé trop loin. Il se vengera de tout et de n'importe quoi parce qu'il ne sait plus faire que ça.''

Naruto balbutia un ''sakura'' abasourdi. Sasuke, quand à lui, laissait le chakra s'échapper par tous les pores de son corps. Il était furieux. Toutefois, son chakra n'était pas aussi puissant qu'il aurait dû l'être. Kakashi supposa que cela venait de ses combats avec Danzo et Itachi. Ils avaient peut être une chance de le battre, après tout.

''Pars'' ordonna Sakura sans même se retourner vers son ancien ami. ''Tu n'as pas la force de tous nous affronter. Tu es blessé et c'est un miracle que tu tiennes sur tes pieds. A croire que la vengeance aveugle est un bon moteur. Pars, maintenant. On ne te retiendra pas.''

Naruto était trop abasourdi pour dire quoique que ce soit. Qu'avait il dont raté pour que Sakura change à ce point. Kakashi quand à lui fronça les sourcils. Qu'elle en est conscience ou non, Sakura venait de dire à Sasuke ce qu'il craignait probablement le plus. Il avait toujours été seul avant la team 7 et, malgré son statut de renégat, ses anciens coéquipier l'attendait encore et il le savait. Il savait aussi que Sakura l'aimait malgré tout et même s'il disait le contraire, cela le rassurait quelque part. Il avait toujours un branche où se poser. Maintenant, peut être avait-il volé trop loin, mais la seule personne sur qui il croyait ne jamais perdre d'emprise se détachait de lui.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et partit dans un tourbillon de feuille. Naruto sembla se ressaisir et prit Sakura par les épaules.

''Ca va pas, Sakura-chan ? On aurait put le faire revenir et tu l'as fait partir ! ''

''Et alors ? Même si l'on avait réussi à le faire revenir, ensuite quoi ? On l'aurait retenu contre son gré à Konoha avant qu'il ne s'enfuit encore en laissant un chemin de cadavre sur son passage. Non merci. ''

Sakura partit en direction de Konoha. Laissant les trois ninjas abasourdis derrière elle. Shikamaru fut le premier à se ressaisir.

''Je vais lui parler.''

Et il partit lui aussi.

''Dites, Kakashi-sensei, je sais que je suis parti trois ans mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?'' cria Naruto comme à son habitude lorsqu'il ne comprenait rien. ''Depuis quand Sakura se contrefiche de Sasuke?! Et depuis quand c'est Shikamaru, de toute les personnes possibles dans Konoha, qui va lui parler, hein ?!''

Kakashi inspira un grand coup. Par où commencer alors que même lui, en fait, ne comprenait pas tout.

''Viens, je te paie un repas chez Ichikaru.''

* * *

**A/N** : Bon, pour commencer j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut :) Ensuite comme d'habitude, réponses aux reviews de mes deux lectrices :)

**Cookinette** : Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à apprécier ce petit lien entre Choji et Sakura. Et oui, les clichés c'est embêtant mais c'est parfois nécessaire. Surtout que les fictions qui ne cherchent qu'à avoir aucun cliché ont souvent ni queue ni tête... Enfin bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut :) Ah au fait, j'ai en fait écrit 11 chapitre en tout pour le moment mais je ne les publie qu'après de nombreuses corrections et une fois par semaine ;)

**Clementive** : On a déjà parlé des traits d'union passons! mdr et la chimie est pour le prochain chapitre.

Next chapter : Premier baiser :P (que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire soit dit en passant )


End file.
